Hurricane Draco and Granddaddy Snape: The Prequel!
by mrsfenrirgreyback
Summary: As requested: Prequel to Hurricane Draco and Granddaddy Snape. Shows how Hermione is Snape's daughter and how Draco and Hermione get together. Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter. Please Review


Hermione Granger. 16 years old. Griffindor. Smartest Witch of her age. Adopted.

Hermione always new she was adopted, she had been told after recieving her Hogwarts letter, but couldn't understand why she looked like her 'foster' parents, until her forth year where she learnt not only did she have a glamour on her but also how to remove it. After several weeks in confusion, she decided since she did not know the names of her biological parents, she wondered if she could guess by her 'natural' looks.

To her horror when she removed the glamour, her image changed for a curvy bushy haired girl, to a teenage figure with sleek straight black hair, purple doe eyes and a sleek body. She knew who just had to be her father. If the hair didn't give it away, the eyes certainly did.

Severus Snape was Hermione Granger's biological father.

Unfortunalty, just as she begin to comtemplate who her mother had been, the door slammed open and Malfoy came sauntering in.

''And who are you gorgeaus?'' He asked Hermione with a familiar smirk on his face and his eyes sparkling uncontained lust.

''Oh, give a rest Malfoy you know who I am'' She answered back.

''Granger, please tell me its not, please tell me your not. Snape is going to have a fit. A daughter in Gryiffindor. I can just imagine'' He a stern glance and a nod from Hermione, Draco continued.

''Oh god. Snape's going to go into shock, the Griffindors and Slthyerins are going to go crazy.''

''Do I have to tell them ALL'' She stressed the last word, well aware of the fact that she would have to tell Snape but not feeling comfartable everyone knowing she was adopted. It was bad enough with Malfoy who would surley tell the whole school.

''Don't give me that look, I won't tell anyone, but YOU have to tell Snape, he has a right to know he's finally found his daughter.''

'' What do you mean 'finally' found his daughter''

''I will tell you the short story. When Snape became a spy for the order, he married your mother, Ana Lupin, Lupin's sister, then 2 years later you arrived and everyone was so happy but a few months before the Potters died, your mother, who worked for the order, walked into a trap and was killed by Bellatrix. Snape said when he heard about Ana that he rushed to the Lupin's house but it was deserted and you had just disappeared.''

''WOW, no wonder he wears black all of the time. He thought I was dead didn't he?''

With a amthermative nod Hermione who was now sobbing openly in the arms of Draco.

''I actually feel sorry for him''

'' Well lets go make him happy, for the first year in 14 years.''

''Ok''

'' Come on Granger, you can do this, just raise your fist up to the door and tap lightly.'' Draco smirked.

''I know how to do it, knock on the door, I'm just scared to tell him.''

''Just imagine him with no clothes on, that should make it easier.'' He spoke.

''Eww, Malfoy. You have seriously crossed a line there that is sick.'' Hermione berrated him.

''Fine I will knock, but you have to do the talking.''

''Damn, and there I was really hoping, you would tell him.'' She replied sarcastically, as Draco raised a eyebrow, Hermione bravely as the Griffindor she was knocked three times on the door. Just as Hermione was about to knock a fourth time, the door opened widely to find a surpirsed Severus Snape standing in the doorway.

''Miss Granger and .. Mr Malfoy what can I do for you at this time of hour''

''Granger wanted to tell you something she found out this evening.'' Draco commented as he shoved Hermione.. hard.. through the doorway, into Snapes personal quarters.

''Umm, well Im adopted...'' Hermione started unsure of how to continue.

''Miss Granger, what an earth does that have to do with me'' Snape asked impatiently.

''Well, erm.. um.. you see'' She replied timidly.

''Spit it out Miss. Granger'' Snape sneered towards her.

''OH MERLIN, I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE… IM YOUR DAUGHTER'' Hermione screamed at Malfoy and Snape.

''My daughter died'' He growled back.

''No she didn't. She got taken away by the order. She was placed under a strong glamour, that could only be taken off when she found out she was adopted.'' With a flick of Draco's wand, the glamours that were covering Hermione slowly slid away to reveal a skinny black haired, dark eyed girl.

''Ella?'' Snape breathed.

''Yes Severus' it's her''

Without further warning a tear stained Severus Snape strode to Hermione aand wrapped his arms away.

''Oh my little Ella Anastatia Snape'' He mumbled into her hair.


End file.
